1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photoelectric switch, and in particular to a photoelectric switch of a dual display type comprising two display sections.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A photoelectric switch is frequently used to detect the presence or absence of a detected object using light. One of the known photoelectric switches comprises a display section, for example, those disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 7-92266 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 9-252242. According to this kind of photoelectric switch, the current light reception amount can be displayed on the display section. In addition, the setup threshold value can also be numerically displayed on the display section. Therefore, while the displayed threshold value is visually checked, the threshold value can be finely adjusted.
A photoelectric switch of a dual display type provided with two display sections has also been proposed. In the photoelectric switch comprising the two display sections in the related art, a first display mode, where a first display information (a current light reception amount and a threshold value) is displayed on the two display sections, and a second display mode, where a second display information (a tolerance value and a threshold value) is displayed on the two display sections, can be switched (selected), as shown in FIG. 13. When the first display mode is selected, a current light reception amount is numerically displayed on the first display section and a threshold value is numerically displayed on the second display section. When the second display mode is selected, a tolerance value is displayed on the first display section and the threshold value is numerically displayed on the second display section. The tolerance value can be defined by the following expression:Tolerance=current light reception amount/threshold value
According to the photoelectric switch of the dual display type, the threshold value is numerically displayed on the second display section no matter which display mode is selected, so that while the numeric change in the threshold value is visually checked, the threshold value can be finely adjusted.
However, when the threshold value is finely adjusted in such an environment where the presence or absence of a detected object is detected under a small threshold value, if on the second display mode, the threshold value is changed while the tolerance value, namely, the relative value of the light reception amount to the threshold value is seen, a large value is displayed as the tolerance value even if the light reception amount is small. Therefore, the photoelectric switch reaches its performance limit because of, for example, a poor detection environment, etc. Thus, it is feared that the worker may be confident that the threshold value is correctly set by seeing only the tolerance value.